yugiohccgfandomcom-20200215-history
Forbidden
Forbidden is a position on the Ban List which indicates the card cannot be used at all during tournaments, and a maximum of 0 copies of it are allowed in a deck. Below is a list of Forbidden Cards, along with explanations on their Forbidden Status. ---- * Advanced Fusion Art ** The old keystone card of Infinite Rainbow Heaven deck. Eventhough it's a -2, It's able to dump any cards straight from the deck to the graveyard, provided you have the correct fusion in your extra deck. With Abyss of the Primordial Lifeform, it's a +0. This card proves to be too much when it was used in Chaos decks to dump Fleshless Heretic to the graveyard and directly summoning Ancient Shadow of Chaos. * Ampule ** The ability to search for any LIGHT monster while setting the graveyard is abused in decks like Flash and Mezzo, so this card bites the dust. * Avatar of Extinction ** While it's drawback effect of preventing Normal Summoning or Setting for the remainder of the entire game, it's ability to OTK in a single turn with multiple copies of itself for 9000 or more damage a turn, and the ability to steal the opponent's destroyed monsters during the Battle Phase proved that even it's drawback wasn't enough to justify being at anything but Forbidden. * Blizzard ** Much like Royal Oppression, you can play this after you're done swarming. Also, its ability to search a counter-trap is really unfair, since you can search cards that can protect this. * Cold Fusion ** A keystone card in the Infinite Rainbow Heaven deck. It's used to summon a fusion out of the thin air, setting up combos, and having an unhealthy interaction with Ceraunozoa and Dimension Mantis. * Dooms Day Golem ** Capable of using Dynamite Golem to create an extremely consistent and flexible FTK. * Iris, Avatar of Rainbows ** A tuner used in the Infinite Rainbow Heaven deck. After the first turn set up, it becomes an instant rank 3 or level 7 or lower Synchro monster on summon, while being a fantastic fusion fodder in the graveyard. * Fusion Redemption - NEW ** In Infinite Rainbow Heaven deck, it is used to turn any of your opponent's special summon into a fusion monster for yourself, akin to super polymerization. Main problem is, with Rainbow Eel or Iris, Avatar of Rainbows in your hand, this becomes something like a permanent Change of Heart. * Phoenixian Flower ** It's a tuner that can be summoned out of nowhere for ridiculously small cost. A part of the old(now unusable) plant engine. * Rainbow Tail ** A Synchro Monster capable of searching out an extremely wide array of different monsters upon it's Summon and ability to be Synchro Summoned in nearly any deck. * Reign of Magic ** In Catalyst Turbo deck, this allows you to have any 1 for 1 removal as a +1. Also, this is searchable and can be used in Magician decks for massive hand advantage. * Ruby Chameleon ** It has the ability to search for any card that has the ability to Fusion Summon monsters along with the ability to become a Fusion Substitute, which made it impossible to merit the use of any other Fusion Summon support. It was capable of acquiring The Time and Space Chamber, Cold Fusion and Gateway of the Abyss. * Salvation ** Allowing the user to acquire any Level 5 or lower WATER Monster and send any monster from the deck to the Graveyard simultaneously, specifically Koi Moroi, Iris, Avatar of Rainbows and Icevale Witch.